deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zangief
Zangief is a character from Capcom's video game series, Street Fighter. He previously fought Mike Haggar in the 5th episode of Death Battle, Haggar VS Zangief. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Bane VS Zangief' (Complete) *Zangief Vs Drago *Gaston vs Zangief *Goro VS Zangief *'The Heavy vs. Zangief' (Complete) *Hercule Satan VS Zangief (Completed) *Zangief vs. Hulk *Incineroar vs. Zangief *'Zangief vs Machamp' (Complete) *Niko Belic vs. Zangief *Saxton Hale VS Zangief (Abandoned) *Senator Armstrong Vs. Zangief (Abandoned) *Zangeif vs Waterziplo'd (No Creatures) *Zarya VS Zangief Battles Royale *Haggar VS Zangief vs Batman vs. Albert Wesker (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents: *Buzzwole (Pokémon) *El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons) *King (Tekken) (Tekken) *Kraven the Hunter (Marvel Comics) *Soda Popinski (Punch Out!!) *Tiger Mask *Tizoc (The King of Fighters) Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 214 cm / 7'0" *Weight: 181 kg / 400 Ibs *Hobbies: Wrestling, cossak dancing, vodka drinking *Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling & Sambo Russian Wrestling: *Grabs & holds *Tie-Ups *Throws from Tie-Ups *Push & Pull opponent to throw off balance *Counter-Attacks when foe loses balance Sambo: *Mix of wrestling & martial arts *Uses tactics from Vikings, tartars, & golden horde *Grappling, ground work, & submissions *No leg locks or chokeholds Notable Moves: *Double Lariat *Flying Power Bomb *Atomic Suplex *Body Splash *Banishing Flat *Spinning 'Screw' Piledriver Ussuri Brown Bears *Up to 1500 lbs. *Twice as large as grizzly bears *Rarely in packs *Occasionally he wrestles polar bears Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Piledrives bears *Overpowered Ryu easily until he became Evil Ryu *Easily threw a bear far away to protect a young wrestler in training, R Mika *Broke a sword by blocking the slash with his pecks Gallery Street Fighter - Zangief as he appears in Street Fighter II.png|Zangief as he appears in Street Fighter II Zangief.gif Street Fighter - Zangief as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom.png|Zangief as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom Street Fighter - Zangief as he appears in Street Fighter II V.png|Zangief as he appears in Street Fighter II V Street Fighter - Zangief as he appears in the Street Fighter II Animated Movie.png|Zangief as he appears in the Street Fighter II Animated Movie Street Fighter - Official artwork of Zangief's Spinning Piledriver from Street Fighter II.png|Official artwork of Zangief's Spinning Piledriver from Street Fighter II Street Fighter - Zangief doing his double kick jump attack.png|Zangief doing his double kick jump attack Zangief.gif https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/749042119017390080/rd9qx1LX.jpg Trivia Zangief makes a minor appearance in the 2012 animated movie, Wreck-It Ralph, as a member of Bad-Anon, a support group for villains. At the meeting, he spoke about crushing men's skulls between his thighs "like sparrow egg." Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:European Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Russian Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist